


A New Dawn

by Ange_de_la_Mort



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Timeline, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ange_de_la_Mort/pseuds/Ange_de_la_Mort
Summary: Shiro is safe. The adventure is over. The real adventure hasn’t even begun.What could have been a deleted scene after Keith rescues Shiro in the first episode.





	

It’s a good thing that nobody is in the right state of mind to ask Keith how he _feels_ just this very moment. It’s good because he wouldn’t be able to sort through this clusterfuck of emotions, the bundled feelings of simply everything he is experiencing right now, everything at once: 

The bitter taste of guilt – _I should have been there with you, for you. I should have warned you, I should have prevented you from going away. I should have been better for you_ –, hard and heavy in his stomach, a tangled knot of apologies and excuses and promises for all the things he’s done and thought in the past year; the small flicker of hope and love he felt when Shiro opened his eyes for the first time (the strange shade of greyish brown that Keith would forever associate with him and him alone); the painful dullness of disappointment when Shiro barely granted him a glance (the spark of recognition in his eyes and mouth, just the slightest twitch of his lips) and bolted out of the shack with firm and steady strides.

Now he’s standing out there, just a few meters away, so much closer to Keith than he’s been in far too long. There is nothing separating them except for the wooden walls of the shack and two dozen steps at most. It still feels like Shiro has never been further away, too far out of reach to pull him out of the nightmare he has escaped (for Keith is sure Shiro’s been through hell and back – it’s not just the hair and the scar, it’s not even the metal limb; it’s his eyes. They are old man eyes now, dull and sad and tired) and into the world he’s known all his life.

Keith watches him from afar, unsure if he should approach him or not. He doesn’t want to scare him, upset him, disappoint him once more. _I want to be with you_ , he thinks, _by your side. I want to let you know you’re safe, you’re back. On earth. With me. I don’t know if you want to hear any of it at all. I don’t know if you’ll believe me._ He curls his hands into fists, the urge to scream almost unbearable. He’s here, Shiro is _right here_ , this is all he’s dreamed of for so long, al he’s hoped and longed for. And now he’s too afraid to talk to him? … no. It doesn’t work this way.

With a scoff he shakes his head, turning on his heel, away from the window to storm past the three sleeping jerks and out of the door.

He closes the distance between them, eyes fixed onto Shiro’s back, scared he could just vanish in thin air and leave him alone for the second time. _No. I’m never gonna lose you again. I won’t allow it._

Even though Shiro doesn’t turn to him, Keith is sure he’s heard him come. His presumptions are verified when Shiro slowly, visible stiffens, his shoulders raised, the muscles in his back taut. _He’s ready to strike_ , Keith realizes with sadness. _Not flee. Attack._

Shiro does neither. „Hey,“ he says instead, and Keith is always overcome by his emotions again, just from this little word, just from the sound of his voice alone. „I’m sorry,“ Shiro continues, „for storming out like that.“

„You’re the last person who needs to apologize.“ Keith wants to say more, but closes his mouth when he sees Shiro’s brows furrow.

„It’s just,“ Shiro says, quietly, his eyes glued to the horizon and the first red sliver of a new dawn. „I needed some space. Funny, coming from someone who’s been in space that long, huh?“

„Shiro … “

„And I … I haven’t seen the sun in a while. Not like this.“

„I can imagine,“ Keith says, even though he really can’t.

„I don’t think you can.“

There’s nothing in his voice, no malice, no bitterness, no emotion at all. It’s nothing more but a simple truth, and yet – it’s enough to remind Keith how much he’s changed: the Shiro in his memory would shrug and grin, pull him close to plant a kiss to his temple. Actions unthinkable for _this_ Shiro. _How can eighteen months change a person this much? What is it that you’ve been through?_

Keith takes a deep breath to steady himself and hesitantly brushes Shiro’s arm with his fingertips, curls them around his elbow in a soothing, gentle gesture. „I knew- I hoped to see you again. That you’re out there somewhere. I couldn’t believe it when they said you were dead.“

„I’m sure you imagined our reunion way differently.“

„Yeah, well, I kinda imagined flinging myself into your arms and never letting you go. But no hard feelings, really, we can still do that later. Also, at least I managed to fling you over my shoulder, that counts for something, right?“

„I’m sorry,“ Shiro says again, but this time, there’s a ghost of a smile on his lips, and he finally looks down to where Keith’s skin meets his own, then up to his face. „I missed you.“

It takes him a second to swallow around the lump in his throat. „I missed you, too.“

„We-  we’ll have to postpone the celebrations. There’s a lot to talk about. You should wake your friends.“

„They aren’t my _friends_ ,“ Keith explains quickly. „I don’t even really _know_ them.“

„Still. They are here. They’re in this with us. They have a right to know. Wake ‘em up and tell me.“

„You’re not coming back inside?“

„I … “ Shiro hesitates for a second or two. „In a minute. I just- I want to watch the sunrise.“

„… sure.“ He doesn’t know what else to say. Doesn’t know how to behave. And, as much as it pains him, he doesn’t know how to calm Shiro down and bring him back from this dark place inside his own mind. Finally, he shrugs and turns to leave, letting go of Shiro’s arm.

„Keith?“

„Yeah?“ he asks, glancing back over his shoulder – only to witness Shiro lift his hand (the metal one, the one that makes Keith feel remorse and pity and anger), only to feel inhuman fingers brush his cheek. It’s unlike anything he’s hoped for. It’s enough for now.

„See you in a minute.“

-

He doesn’t take long, simply nudges them with the tip of his boot, watches the pile of blankets he’s thrown over them shuffle a little. A few quick words, some tired yawns and complains later, he’s back outside, hastily making his way up to Shiro again.

When he reaches out to lay a hand on his shoulder, his touch is far more steady, more reassuring. A friend’s touch. A lover’s touch. „It’s good to have you back.“

„It’s good to be back.“ When Shiro turns his head, this time, his eyes are bright and lively, the smile tugging on the corners of his mouth.

It’s a start. It’s him. It’s _them_ again, finally.

It’s good to have him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [Tumblr](http://ariodat.tumblr.com/post/154393644521/a-new-dawn).


End file.
